


Natsukashii

by Topicoatl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicoatl/pseuds/Topicoatl
Summary: Adrian Jochi is the confident, headstrong Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League. When he gets the location of the Legendary - and highly illegal to own - Pokemon, Dialga, he can't wait to capture it. Things don't go as planned, however, and Adrian is now forced to live in the body of his grandfather's rival to find out what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer. How will he be able to cope in a world where Pokemon battles are done in real life - not on a phone, like he's used to? Will this Champion make something of himself in the old world of Pokemon, or will he crumble like so many before him?
Kudos: 5





	Natsukashii

“Adrian! Adrian Jochi?” A reporter called out, running towards the man everybody wanted to interview.  
Adrian Jochi, the tall, proud Pokemon Champion of the Kanto League, had never gotten used to these hounds; they always asked the worst questions, and Adrian always had to think of a good answer on the spot. He turned around, wearing that bored expression he was known for as the flustered reporter jogged up to him, a drone following close behind her. These near quiet automata that most news stations used are something Adrian hated; they always seemed to get the worst possible angle to record him.   
“Yes?” His voice struck a tone that could be considered, overall, bored, but with slight annoyance peppered in that made anyone realize he had places to be.   
“With this being your tenth successful League title defense in the past month, could you tell our viewers at KUTV how exactly you were able to raise such a strong team?” The reporter asked, holding a microphone close to Adrian’s mouth as he digested the question.  
“It’s not hard,” Adrian said, pushing away the drone, which had drifted a bit too close to him, “I’m not an idiot, I raise my Pokemon well, and I always have a counter to any type close by.”  
“Some say that, because you’ve been able to hold the title for longer than anyone else in recorded League history, that you’re in bed with them, is this true?”   
Again, he pushed the irritating drone back a few feet, grimacing as he thought about his answer. The reporter didn’t seem like a bad person, but that question wasn’t helping what Adrian thought of her.  
“I’d say that there are some sorry losers that I’ve fought,” Adrian explained, grinning and shrugging, “You can’t expect people who’ve worked so hard to go down without some trash talk. I’ll take one more question, so make it good.”  
“O-of course, Adrian,” She stammered out. “W-what are your plans after the Pokemon League?”  
“Hmm…” Adrian softly grabbed his chin, tapping his cheek with his pointer finger as he thought. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go to Hoenn or Johto and win those Leagues, maybe I’ll become a Pokemon Trainer Tutor for someone. It’s all up in the air right now, you know how it is.”  
With that, Adrian gave a smirk and waved goodbye as he turned around. The drone followed him a little bit before, thankfully, returning to the reporter. Adrian let out the breath he was holding and stopped standing up so straight. He had an image to maintain, but it hurt to hold himself upright for such long periods of time.   
As he walked down the streets of Saffron City, there weren’t any shortage of his fans that asked for an autograph of some kind, typically either a picture of him or a Pokeball. Adrian didn’t mind this attention, in fact, he had sort of grown used to it. With each successful title defense, the crowd of people that adored him only seemed to grow bigger and bigger. There wasn’t any shortage of attractive fans, but, as what he eventually came to realize, that also applied to people a bit more… hard on his eyes. The elderly. Snot-nosed children. People that more resembled swine than humans.  
Adrian signed one more Pokeball, a Great Ball, then went into the restaurant where he had agreed to meet the previous Kanto League Champion. It was called “Grill 73,” named so due to its address number. It was sandwiched between two other storefronts, a knick-knack shop as well as an embroidery shop, and, overall, looked rather quaint. It had two large windows on either side of the door, a fresh-looking coat of white and silver paint, even an outdoor patio that one could enjoy a meal in during agreeable temperatures and weather.   
Maybe next time. It was a bit too hot today.  
Adrian opened the door and was greeted with a refreshing blast of the climate-controlled air, the maitre d’ smiling at him as she walked past. She told him that someone would be with him in a second before she disappeared. Adrian loitered by the doorway for a few minutes, wondering if he should just find the previous Champion, but just as he was about to do so, an elderly woman with the grayest hair he had ever seen came up, a smile on her face.  
“Hello, dear,” She said, taking a menu from the side of a podium she most likely spent most of her time by. “One?”  
“No, I’m meeting someone.” Adrian said. “Isaac Dillon?”  
“Oh, oh dear… that means that you’re-”  
“Adrian Jochi, yup.” Adrian said, shaking her outstretched hand. “Pleased to meet you. Now…?”  
“Oh! Of course, right this way Mr. Jochi.” She said, setting the menu down before walking towards the back of the restaurant. She explained along the way that she and her husband were huge fans of him, about how this was one of the best days of her life, yadda yadda yadda…  
Eventually, Adrian was brought through some doors to a rather posh table that overlooked the kitchen. Isaac, the previous Champion, was sitting, watching the chefs as they worked, a bored expression blanketing his face.  
“Here you are, dear.” She said, crossing her arms in front of herself.  
“Thank you.” Adrian said, looking at Isaac, who had since risen. He took his outstretched hand before the two sat back down. “Isaac.”  
“Adrian. I heard about your tenth win.” Isaac said, taking a sip of water. “Impressive.”  
“Thanks. Not too difficult to beat some poorly trained team with what I’m working with.” Adrian said, sipping on his own ice-cold glass of water.  
“So it seems!” Isaac looked amused. “How was the ride over here?”  
“I walked.” Adrian said, leaning back in the chair. “Nice day. Figured, why not?”  
“Good point.”   
“Let’s cut the chit-chat. What do you need?” Adrian said, raising his brows.  
“Right to the point, eh? You haven’t changed much since I lost, huh?”  
“Nope.”  
“Right, well…” Isaac looked around, making sure nobody was too close before leaning over. “You ever thought about capping a Legendary?”  
“N-no…?” Adrian said, frowning. “Those are Class Five Pokemon, it’s illegal.”  
Isaac raised an eyebrow, as if telling Adrian to cut the bullshit. He pulled out his phone and opened up the Pokemon Storage app before entering in a password to a part of it Adrian had never seen before. Isaac tapped on one of the Pokemon on it, causing Adrian to gulp.  
Articuno.  
One of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto.  
And he had it in an app. Isaac quickly shut his phone off and set it beside his knife and fork, smirking at Adrian’s dumbstruck expression. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and grinned.  
“How… How?” Was all Adrian could offer up.  
“I know a guy, who knows a guy, ‘ya know? Told me where to find her.” Isaac explained, that foolish grin never leaving his face. “She wasn’t too hard to cap. Just had to bring a few Fire types and an Ultra Ball or two.”  
“But…”  
“I know. Class Five and whatnot. Dangerous to own, but that’s what’s so awesome about it.”  
“That’s… that’s fucked. Not to mention illegal!” Adrian said, trying to keep his voice down. “You could go to jail for a long fucking time!”  
“That’s if anyone tells.” Isaac shrugged. “I trust you.”  
“Why?” Adrian said, frowning. “What’s to stop me from going to the cops right now?”  
“Because,” Isaac said, leaning close to Adrian. He had never seen someone with such an intimidating expression on their face. “I know the location of another Legendary Pokemon.”  
“Okay?”  
“You want to cap it?” Isaac asked, grinning. “I guarantee that you’ll be unstoppable.”  
“Yeah, until I’m arrested.” Adrian retorted, rolling his eyes.  
“With this Pokemon, that wouldn’t be an issue.” He said. Adrian frowned, leaning forward on his elbows.  
“Go on.”  
“Do you know who Dialga is?” He asked. Adrian gulped.  
The Temporal Pokemon. One of the creation trio, only rivaled in power by Palkia, Giratina, and of course their creator, Arceus.  
“How? Doesn’t it usually live in its own dimension?” Adrian was a bit fearful, but… well, even if it was illegal, even if it was one of the strongest Pokemon alive, the risks would be far worth the reward.  
“You know that guy that the guy I know of knows?” Isaac said.  
“Uh… I guess?” Adrian said, a bit confused at what Isaac had just said.  
“Well, he’s told me that Dialga is going to be in this dimension for the next few days.” Isaac said, almost giddy with excitement.  
“Hello, what'll we be having today?” A waitress suddenly said, scaring the skin off Adrian.  
“Yes, I’ll have the Venison Heart Tartare, Adrian?” Isaac looked over at Adrian, who hadn’t even looked over the menu.  
Adrian stumbled out an apology and quickly dashed through the menu. Most of it seemed like overpriced garbage, including what Isaac had gotten.  
“Um… I’ll just have whatever the Chef wants to cook for me. Doesn’t matter.” Adrian said, smiling and handing the menu to the waitress.  
“Yes sir. It’ll be ready shortly.” She said before turning and walking away.  
“What do you mean for a few days?” Adrian asked, looking at Isaac.  
“...” Isaac was watching the rather voluptuous waitress walk away.   
“Hey!” Adrian snapped his fingers a couple of times. Isaac snapped out of it, guiltily smiling as he looked back.  
“She’s fine.” He said, grinning.  
“She’s also a human, not a piece of meat.” Adrian retorted, frowning. “Now, what do you mean when you say, ‘for a few days’?”  
“Exactly that.” Isaac answered, leaning back. “Dialga will be at the Coronet mountain range until Friday. Nobody who knows it is there knows what it's doing.”  
It was Tuesday today. Dialga would be gone in three days, and who knows when it would show up again.  
“I can see that hungry look in your eyes.” Isaac said, grinning. “Should I call up my guy?”  
“F-for what?”  
“To let him know not to send anyone else after it.”   
“...”  
Should he take the offer?  
Adrian didn’t want to break the law; getting caught with a Level Five Pokemon was a good way to get thrown in the darkest cell of the most secret of prisons for only Arceus knows how long. Adrian was confident in his team, sure, but with Dialga on his side, he doubted that he would have a problem with… well, anyone.  
If anyone tried to get rid of him, he could just command Dialga to send them back to the past. He could easily rise to the top of all the many Pokemon Leagues. The power and wealth he could get from becoming the World Champion wasn’t anything to scoff at, especially since it had never been accomplished. The furthest anyone had ever gotten was just three Leagues.  
After a few more seconds of contemplation, Adrian nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll go.” Adrian finally responded. Just as the last syllable left his mouth, he felt something he hadn’t for a very long time. Fear.  
He was doing something very illegal right now.  
“Good man.” Isaac said, grinning. “We Champions have to look out for each other, ‘ya know?”  
“Y-yeah, whatever.” Adrian nervously stammered out.  
“C’mon, it’s just like any other Pokemon. I remember when I capped Articuno, best feeling of my life.”   
“What… what were those other Pokemon you had on that screen?” Adrian asked.  
“Just some Level Four Pokemon. A Ditto. Arcanine.”  
Level Four…   
Pokemon that were usually restricted to-  
“Yup. Military and the police force.” Isaac said, grinning again.  
“You… really like breaking the law, huh?” Adrian responded, nervously chuckling.  
“Well, I mean…” Isaac’s grin didn’t seem to even falter. “Why cap a Pokemon when Ditto can just transform into one? Makes certain things much easier.”  
“Certain things?”  
“‘Ya know.” Isaac made an ‘o’ with one hand, quickly ramming his other pointer finger through it as quick as he could. Adrian broke out in laughter before slapping Isaac’s hands.   
“To think, they banned Dittos because they can transform into anything, but here you are, screwing the hell out of one.” Adrian said, trying to withhold the shock he was feeling.   
“Well…” Isaac shrugged.  
“Alright, well, I should go.” Adrian said, suddenly becoming spooked. He didn’t know why, all he was feeling was the urge to run far, far away from Isaac before something bad happened. “To… um… prepare.”  
“But you haven’t eaten yet!” Isaac called after him, but it was too late.  
Adrian was through the door, hurriedly making his way through the restaurant. He looked back to make sure that Isaac wasn’t following him or anything, and, to his relief, he wasn’t. The older lady said something, but he wasn’t paying attention. Adrian rushed out of the restaurant, hailing a cab as soon as he saw one. He couldn’t get in it fast enough.   
. . .  
The rather modern and well-maintained cab pulled up to the gigantic entrance of the Kanto Pokemon League, stopping at the main entrance. One of the doormen opened the taxi for Adrian, paying his fare as he walked past him. It was one of the perks of being the Champion; free taxi trips.  
Adrian tried to collect himself as best he could as he entered the lobby. He put on a smile for all to see as he quickly walked to the dorms, but before he could go through the door, someone yelled his name.  
“Adrian Jochi!” Adrian froze. He turned, fearing that the police had come to take him in, but to his annoyance and relief, it was just some hopeful. “I’ve come to challenge you for the Kanto Pokemon League Championship title!”  
“Set an appointment, kid.” Adrian growled, turning and walking into the hallway.   
The hallway that led to the dorms was decorated with all sorts of impressive, expensive carvings and furniture. There were five doors that led to the rooms of the Elite Four and Adrian’s own room, which was at the end of the hallway. Adrian felt as if he couldn’t get to his room fast enough, but before he could, the door that led to Amyah’s room - the third strongest of the Elite Four - opened. She leaned on her doorway before calling out to Adrian.  
“Y-yeah, Amy?” Adrian asked, turning around.  
“You look flustered. Are… are you doing alright?” She asked, shuffling her dress.  
“I’m fine, just… need to take a nap or something.” Adrian said, smiling before walking away. “There’s some little shit outside that wants to become Champion, can you go kill him for me?”  
“Will do boss!” Amy said, laughing as she went back into her room.  
With that, Adrian flung his door open, and walked inside. He stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours, trying to make out what had happened at the restaurant. Sure, it was easy to replay it. The previous Kanto League Champion, Isaac Dillon, had told him that, not only does he have restricted Pokemon that he occasionally screws, but he wants Adrian to capture one of the strongest Pokemon ever discovered. Adrian left after the news, took a cab back to the dorms, and here he was.   
It was just…  
He didn’t understand everything that had happened between the second he had talked to Isaac to now. First, how had he captured Articuno? Capturing a Ditto or an Arcanine was difficult, sure, but with enough time, effort, and connections, one could eventually get one, but Articuno? Isaac would have to know someone very high up in the government, and even then…  
Even then it was like wanting water from a rock. There were around eighty-one Level Five Pokemon; most, if not all, were reality-bendingly powerful to the point where, if one had only a select few of them, could rewrite history and time as they saw fit. Even if you knew the President of the Pokemon Leagues, as well as the president of each individual region, which Adrian doubted anyone did, it would still be impossible.  
Just ridiculous.  
Adrian took out his phone as he walked over to his desk. There was a Fan Rotom that was sleeping next to his laptop. When he sat down, the Rotom buzzed to life, looking up and smiling at him. It said its name, but Adrian shook his head.  
“Just go back to sleep, little buddy.” He said as he opened his laptop.   
Let’s see here…   
He opened the first few results when he searched ‘Dialga,’ clicking onto the first one. It was the Pokedex’s website, but it gave little to no information on the Legendary Pokemon. Just the fact that it was a Steel and Dragon type, so he best bring a couple of Fighting types. The next tab was just the legend that surrounded the Pokemon, and how it loves to fight its rival, Palkia. The last site that Adrian had opened was nothing important, just an ancient chat site that happened to have someone talking about Dialga.   
Before Adrian shut the laptop, he opened the only known picture of Dialga. It wasn’t a good one, in fact, many Pokemon Professors and researchers debated if it was even real. In it, one could see an extremely grainy picture of what was assumed to be the Temporal Pokemon standing atop a mountain. It seemed almost ghostly in nature, and was surrounded by dense fog, which only fueled the debate. The only thing that Adrian believed proved the picture was the two sharp, glowing red eyes. Sure, other Pokemon had red eyes. Lucario. Lycanroc. Duskull.  
Those eyes were never attached to such a humongous body, though.   
Adrian finally shut the laptop, getting off the seat and sighing. He looked back at the Rotom, who had since fallen asleep. That was all he needed to get undressed for the shower he wanted to take. Pokephilia wasn’t illegal, but it was frowned upon, especially with baby Pokemon, or something that was generally considered cute. Once in the bathroom, he stared in the mirror and sighed yet again.   
He had lost a bit more weight than he had wanted to in the past few months. The sleepless nights he spent in bed wondering when it would all end, the stress of having to defend one of the most popular Pokemon League Championship seats, and just the lack of anyone to talk to had really gotten to him in the past few weeks, especially his appetite. Food that he had once enjoyed just… stopped being something he wanted to look at.   
‘Arceus, Adrian, get it together!’ His head screamed.   
He had dark pits under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his brown hair, which had become longer than he had wanted it to recently, looked greasy and messy. He had lost that tan that he had gotten during his time as a Pokemon Trainer, his skin was now pale from spending so much time indoors, and, overall, he just looked…  
“Unkempt…” Adrian said, grimacing at himself.  
He took out a pair of hair clippers that he had bought recently. Adrian had no problem going to a barber’s shop, but, like most people, he felt uncomfortable whenever they struck up a conversation with him and, being the Champion, that was all anyone wanted to do with him. As he cut away the mess of hair that was on his head, he kept replaying what had happened at the restaurant.   
Adrian had, of course, already made up his mind. He had done so at the restaurant, and his resolution to capture Dialga hadn’t changed. The rewards were far worth any potential risk, he believed. After a few more rough passes over his hair to get any straggling follicle, he carefully cut around his ears and the hair on the nape of his neck. Adrian put the clippers down and looked at himself in the mirror yet again.   
Better.  
Time for a shower, anyway. The water was warm and helped him think of how he would capture Dialga. He figured it wouldn’t be hard; he would issue a formal challenge to the Pokemon, who would then fight him. The team he would bring would mainly consist of powerful fighting types he had gotten along his journey - legally, of course - and his Charizard.   
Charizard had been his starter Pokemon all those years ago, but Adrian was ashamed of himself when he realized that he hadn’t let the creature out of his Pokeball for some time. As he washed his short hair, Adrian made a promise to himself to let Charizard out once he was dressed. With that, he rinsed, got out, dried himself off, and walked back into the main room.   
He got dressed in something stylish before sitting down on the bed and taking Charizard’s Pokeball out. After letting the Pokemon out, Adrian smiled at him.  
“Hey there Charizard.” He said, hugging the Pokemon as it walked over to him. Charizard grunted a bit before sitting down on the bed next to him. “I just figured that I hadn’t seen you in a while.” Charizard nodded, frowning slightly. “Aw, c’mon, don’t give me that. You know how busy I am.”  
He snorted before looking away.  
“Yeah, I’m a pretty terrible trainer.” Adrian said, falling back on the bed with a grunt.  
He looked up at the ceiling, actually feeling a bit of guilt, but was quickly joined by Charizard, who flumped back next to him.  
He growled a couple of things before smiling and rubbing Adrian’s chin, causing him to smile.  
“Thanks for understanding.” He said, smiling. “Hey, you wanna go get dinner?”  
Charizard’s eyes lit up and he quickly nodded. The two got up, Charizard energetically running towards the door as Adrian threw on a pair of sandals, quickly leaving the room a second later. Before he left the hallway, Adrian knocked on Amy’s door.  
It didn’t take long for her to open it, a questioning look on her face. She looked flustered and seemed to be sweating a little.  
“I’m taking Charizard to dinner. Wanna come with? Maybe take a Pokemon?” Adrian asked, smiling.   
“Umm…” Amy looked back in her room for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, just give me a second.”  
There were a few hushed whispers in her room, a loud crashing noise which caused Adrian to look back at Charizard, who also looked weirded out. After a minute or two of waiting, Amy opened her door, her Vaporeon proudly walking out before her. The Pokemon met up with Charizard, striking up a conversation as Amy locked her door behind her.  
“Ready?” Adrian asked, smiling.  
“Y-yeah, let’s go.” She said, eyeing Vaporeon.   
“I heard a crashing noise, everything alright?”   
“Yup. Just… uh…” She looked down at the ground, stammering a bit. “Yup.”  
“Alright,” Adrian said, laughing.  
The two walked out of the hallway and into the main area. There were a few reporters loitering about, as well as their drones, a couple of boring looking League Officials, and a businessman or two standing with their expensive suitcases, idly chatting away on their phones. Adrian walked almost hand in hand with Amy to the restaurant that was across from their dorms.   
It was good food for sure, and, what was best about it, was that Adrian, as well as any member of the Elite Four, could eat there once a week for free. It was some fancy name he could barely pronounce, and he was friends with one of the waiters there.  
Luckily, his friend was the one serving them.   
“Ah, Adrian!” Katoa said, smiling broadly. “And Miss Amy!”  
“Hey Kat.” Adrian greeted, shaking his hand. “Table for four, please.”  
“Right this way!” He said, taking two human and two Pokemon menus.  
They were brought to a table large enough for the four of them, Katoa proclaiming that he’d be back with water for them in a flash.  
“So, what’s up?” Amy asked, absentmindedly looking through the menu.  
“Nothing. Just… wanted to have dinner with a friend.” Adrian said.  
“Adrian Jochi, for the time that I’ve known you, you’ve never wanted to just have dinner.” Amy said, setting the menu down. “Something’s on your mind.”  
“...” Adrian was a little taken aback but nodded. “Y-yeah. I met with Isaac.”  
“Dillon?”   
“Yeah.”  
“And…?”  
“He pretty much confessed to me that he owned a… um…” Adrian looked around slyly before leaning a bit close. “A few Level Four Pokemon.”  
“Okay?”   
Adrian straightened up, not really expecting this reaction from Amy. Shock. Fear, maybe? Acceptance to the point of not caring, however?  
“Don’t you think we should do something? Call the cops?”  
“I think that it’s a good idea to have a hidden ace up your sleeve, Adrian.” Amy said, rolling her eyes and picking the menu back up. “In fact, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to get a few Level Fours yet.”  
“But they’re illegal!” Adrian protested, frowning.  
“So? It’s not like owning a drug empire or anything.” Amy said, showing the menu to her Vaporeon. She pointed to an item and looked down, smiling when the Pokemon nodded. “It’s like a speeding ticket; if you get one, the worst thing they can do is take your licence away.”  
“Guess so.” Adrian said, shrugging. “I dunno, I just… thought you’d have a bigger problem with it.”  
“History isn’t written by the loser, Adrian Jochi.” Amy said, smiling. As soon as she was done, Katoa came back with the water. He filled their glasses, taking their orders, then the menus and said he’d be back soon with their food.   
“What about…” Adrian thought it was a bit too daring of a question to ask, but it was too late. Amy had her hooks in him. “What about Fives?”  
“Ooh, dangerous subject, Adrian.” Amy said, grinning. “But in all seriousness, I don’t think there is a soul alive, including those old jerks who run this country, that don’t want a Level Five Pokemon.”  
“So… if I had a chance to catch one, should I?”  
“No.”  
“Eh?” Adrian was confused now.  
“Fives are Fives for a reason. Most have crucial roles they play, like controlling the weather or stuff like that.”  
“So… it's okay to have a Pokemon that can transform into one of them, but not to have them themselves?”   
“Having a Ditto is like…” Amy frowned, rolling her hands a couple of times as she thought of an answer. “It’s like having a guitar without the strings. Is it a guitar? Sure. Can you make music?”  
“I think I see your point.” Adrian said.  
The two sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. Katoa was smiling broadly as he brought a tray of food over, balanced carefully on his risen hand. He served them, and none in their party wasted any time digging into the food. It was a pretty welcome reprieve, but Adrian knew he couldn’t leave it like this between them.  
“I only ask because… well, you know. Just wanted to get your opinion, I guess.” Adrian said, poking his food with his fork.  
“It’s good you came to me then. The other three are…” Amy looked up at the ceiling for a second before frowning. “They don’t share my sense of openness. They’d play along with you for this bit, er… dinner, then call the cops as soon as you left.”  
“Really?” Adrian said, gulping.  
“For realsies. Ia probably would’ve left as soon as you told her, and James and Komo would have at least finished the conversation with you before stabbing you in the back.” She said, shrugging. “Seriously, don’t trust those fuckers.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because they all want your position. They’ll do anything to get it.” Amy said, eating a french fry.  
“And you won’t?”  
“Hey man, I’m happy where I am. Sure I live next to Mr. I’m-awake-until-three-in-the-morning-every-fucking-day James, but y’know. Get good food. A place to stay.” Amy shrugged before smiling. “And I get to hang out with Vap as much as I want.”  
“I can tell James to quiet down, Amy.” Adrian said, grinning.  
“Good luck with that. I’ve told that asshole to keep it down…” Her eyes widened as she sighed in defeat. “Countless times. But if you want to try,” She shrugged. “I’d appreciate it. Anyway, it’s been a nice date, Adrian Jochi, but I have… eh…” Amy looked over to Vaporeon, then quickly back at Adrian. “A project I’m working on.”  
“O-oh, um… okay. Goodnight then.” Adrian said, getting up.  
“Please, if you ever want to hang out again, drop those faux-chivalrous mannerisms. I’m your friend, not a hot piece of ass you’re trying to woo and coddle.” She said, laughing as she walked away.  
“Eh… okay!” Adrian said, a little confused. “Goodnight then, bee-yoch!”  
Amy broke out in laughter, giving him the middle finger as she and Vaporeon left the restaurant. Adrian smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest as he turned back to his food. She was… certainly something else.  
“Guess I better finish this.” Adrian said, turning to Charizard, who had long since finished his food. He was looking at Adrian’s plate hungrily, nearly forcing Adrian to offer some of his food up. The two of them polished off the plate, getting up afterwards.   
Adrian left a fat tip for Katoa, jogging over to Charizard who hadn’t waited for him. The two joined up, walking into the lobby. Adrian wanted to just go to bed, but he knew that he should probably spend more time with his Pokemon. He looked over at Charizard, about to suggest that they should go for a walk, but the large Pokemon was yawning something fierce.  
“Tired?” He asked, patting Charizard’s shoulder. The Pokemon nodded, longingly looking towards the dorms. “I was gonna go for a walk with you, but I think we’re both pooped.” He started towards the hallway. “C’mon.”  
Charizard followed him, the sleep in his eyes apparent. Adrian walked him to his room, recalling him in his Pokeball once inside, and set it down on the bedside table. Inky blackness ripped through the room once the lightswitch was turned to the off position, which made Adrian a little more thankful. The Rotom on his desk wasn’t a biological Pokemon like Charizard was, but he still felt uncomfortable getting undressed in front of it.   
He slipped into bed, under the warm blankets, and rested his head on the soft pillows. Tomorrow would be something else entirely, and he needed to be prepared for it. He had plenty of Ultra Balls, as well as a good team, but still… something about it unnerved him.  
. . .  
Adrian stirred, hearing an all so familiar noise.   
The annoying beeping of the Rotom wasn’t something he could ever get used to. He set alarms on his phone to wake up before it started, but Rotom always seemed to know the minute before they went off, and today wasn’t any different.  
“Alright, I’m awake.” Adrian said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
The Rotom continued.  
“I said shut the fuck up!” Adrian yelled, frowning.  
Still, the Pokemon persisted.  
Adrian threw a heavy pillow at it, which silenced the Pokemon. He flumped back on the bed, yawning as the sleep clawed his eyes downwards, but when he remembered just what he was going to capture today, he was awake. With a grunt, Adrian tossed the warm, soft blankets off of him and rolled over to a sitting position.   
“Today’s the day.” He said, grinning.   
Fear and curiosity ran through his body as he got dressed, wondering just what it would be like to own a Level Five Pokemon. Once dressed, he took his Pokeballs from the bedside table and clipped them on his belt. He’d need Charizard to fly to the mountain, which wouldn’t be any problem for him, but then he would also need Pokemon to fight Dialga. His current team was his competitive one, not specialized for one particular type, being focused more on raw damage output for all types.   
He slipped his sandals back on and walked out of his room, realizing that, when he came back, he’d have one of the strongest Pokemon ever created in his possession. He took a deep breath as he walked out and into the main lobby. There were people loitering around, even that moron who challenged him yesterday.   
Adrian made his way over to the main desk, smiling at the lady there. She was a nurse, but also the person to talk to if one wanted make any appointments or switch a Pokemon.  
“Hey, lady!” Adrian said, leaning on the desk.  
“Oh! Champion!” She said, a little flustered. “H-how can I help you?”  
“I need some different Pokemo-”  
“Adrian Jochi!” A voice yelled out.  
Adrian sighed, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He didn’t move, but the person from yesterday had already come close to him.  
“I’ve made an appointment, so mark this as my formal challenge to you!” He cried out, raising a Pokeball.  
“Nurse?” Adrian said, looking up, smiling.  
“Yes, Champion?”   
“Cancel all my appointments for this week. I’m taking an… eh… let’s call it an impromptu vacation.” He said, eyeing the challenger.  
“At once, Champion.” The nurse said. Adrian relished the defeat in the challenger's eyes as the nurse clicked away at a computer, deleting all his appointments for this week.  
“Shoo.” He told him, raising his eyebrows.  
“T-... This isn’t the last you’ve heard of me!” The challenger screamed, running away. He nearly collided with the doors on his way out, causing Adrian to giggle.  
“Really though, so rude.” The nurse said, shaking her head and frowning. “Interrupting you like that.”  
“I’m used to it. Everybody and their mother wants to fight me.” Adrian said, shrugging. “Anyway, I just came here to swap some Pokemon.”  
“Oh!” The nurse said, nodding. She held out a Pokeball scanner, which Adrian filled with the Pokemon he’d be swapping. Once he had switched his Pokemon and clipped them on his belt, he turned to the nurse, smiling.  
“Thanks a bunch.” Adrian said, waving goodbye. “You’re the only reason this place is still open!”  
“Have a safe trip, Champion!” The nurse called after him.  
Adrian smiled at the doormen as he walked past them, thanking them as he grabbed Charizard’s Pokeball. He let him out, giving him a small hug.  
“Ready to go to Sinnoh?” Adrian asked his friend.  
Charizard’s eyes lit up as he fiercely nodded. If it was one thing Charizard loved doing, it was flying, but flying with his trainer was one of his few joys in life. Adrian climbed on his back, hugging Charizard’s neck, and like that, the two of them were off.  
Destination: Sinnoh.  
. . .  
Mt. Coronet was the tallest mountain in Sinnoh, but it wasn’t the only one. It was connected to other mountains, forming a large, jagged mountain range that seemed to slice into the sky at certain points. Clouds formed and died around this range, usually blanketing most of Sinnoh with their white moisture, but today must be an unreasonably dry day, because there wasn’t a cloud in sight, with the exception of the one that always clutched to the top of Mt. Coronet.   
Charizard wasn’t flying high enough for the air to grow cold yet, but Adrian was glad that he had bundled up beforehand, because the wind was enough to get him shivering. He could only guess what it would be like wherever Dialga was.   
“Let’s gain some altitude, buddy!” Adrian yelled, hitting Charizard’s shoulder.  
Charizard roared his name, grabbing Adrian’s arms as he suddenly soared upwards. The two quickly and massively gained distance between them and the ground and it became hard not to scream like a little girl when Adrian looked down.   
So far up.  
“O-Okay!” Adrian screamed, nearly punching Charizard. “Here’s good!”  
Charizard leveled out, flying parallel with the ground that was so far below the two of them. Adrian began to look around the mountain range for a large Pokemon, luckily only being a hundred or so feet above any of their jagged tips. There were a lot of Pokemon scurrying around down there, but no Dialga…  
“Make your way to the large one.” Adrian said, pointing to Mt. Coronet.  
Charizard roared, quickly gaining a bit of altitude before gliding down. This roller coaster of a Pokemon continued this wavy pattern until they were close to the mountain. It was starting to get dangerously cold, but Adrian knew he had to tough it out. Charizard wouldn’t have any problems with this cold, so why should he? Adrian pointed towards the peak, where he guessed Dialga would be, and Charizard obeyed. The two of them flew upwards, the air slowly getting colder and colder until they flew over the summit.   
“Alright, down there!” Adrian said, not believing his eyes.  
On top of this cold, windy mountain peak was a seemingly ancient bunch of structures. All were simple pillars, a different color from the surrounding stone that the huge platform they rested on was made from, yet they looked more impressive than anything Adrian had ever seen before. Charizard gently landed, stretching his sore wings as Adrian got off him.  
“Good job, bud.” He said. Charizard nodded, smiling as Adrian recalled him. Now… Dialga certainly was here, but where? “Hello?” He called out as he walked around the ruins.   
There wasn’t much here, mainly crumpled, chipped stone from the pillars, overgrown grass and brambles, an occasional stone carving on the ground. Adrian walked towards a small clearing in the middle of the platform, a little dejected. Where was this Pokemon?  
“Hello? Dialga?!” Adrian said again, frowning. He hadn’t flown for three or so hours for nothing.   
He pulled out his phone, about to text Isaac, when a heavy, dense patch of fog rolled in. It wasn’t anything he realized, at first. It swarmed and surrounded his ankles, then his legs, waist.   
“What the fuck?” He said, putting his phone away.  
The fog clung to his legs, and almost had an ethereal, baby blue glow to it as it grew more and more. Not before long, it was up to his chest, then his chin, and, finally, this fog completely consumed him. Adrian looked around, looked at his hand, but couldn’t even see them unless they were pressed up against his eyes.   
“Hello?” He nervously called, his hand on his phone.  
‘Human…’ A voice in his head called.  
“What the f-”  
‘Human…’  
Suddenly, a fierce wind blasted the fog away, leaving only an arena sized patch open. Adrian was able to see himself, the stone ground, and, to his fright, two glowing red eyes high up in the air on the head of a terrifying looking Pokemon. It was easily three times Adrian’s height, glowing blue lines and diamonds contrasting its otherwise dark blue skin. Each foot had three wicked looking claws on them, the outer claws rising up the skin of its leg until they circled back around it and connected. There was a large, silver chestplate on its sternum, the bluest diamond Adrian had ever seen in the center of it. Along the back of its neck were three wide, blade-like protrusions, each seemingly pointing back towards a large winged structure near its hind legs. Its large head had two long, equally bladed horns on it, that led to its face.   
This was Dialga.  
‘A worm has stepped into the presence of a god.’ The voice rang out, nearly splitting his head. ‘To capture it, is its intention.’ Dialga walked forward, bending its head down to get a better look at Adrian. ‘Yet, it makes no move, has no fight.’  
“...” Adrian couldn’t say anything.  
‘Tell me, worm, tell me, maggot, am I at all what you thought of?’  
Adrian just looked at Dialga, a sudden chill making him shiver.  
‘Hmph.’ Dialga didn’t look impressed. It looked bored. ‘I’ll allow a fight. The only credit you have in my eyes, slime, is that you made the trip up here. The only one of your worthless kind to do so. So, go on.’  
Adrian fumbled with his phone, opening the Pokemon battling app that careers were either made from, or lost from. It was how he had battled his entire life, through that screen. Wild Pokemon would be scanned by the app, their body would then be surrounded by hardlight - a type of electromagnetic radiation of light that was stronger than steel and shone with an ominous orange color - and would have their data uploaded to the app. If the trainer lost the ensuing battle, the Pokemon would be healed, then be let go. If not, the trainer would have the chance to capture their win.   
Adrian was just about to press the button to engulf Dialga in the hardlight when there was an odd sound. He watched as the stripes and diamonds on Dialga’s body pulsed brightly as a high-pitched cacophony of sounds came from it. It sounded like the screams of thousands, yet at the same time, he could only hear one distinct voice. There was a crashing boom that sounded like he was near a beach, violent, turbulent waves slamming their weight against concrete.  
His phone was suddenly lifted out of his hand, and he looked down to see that it was engulfed in a flashing blue light, the same color as Dialga. Adrian watched in horror as it was disassembled right before his eyes, each mechanical part being undone and somehow broken down into its core components. The whole process took only a few seconds, the only thing remaining from what was once his phone were the raw components. Sand. Metal. Polymers.  
‘My patience is gone, maggot.’ Dialga said in Adrian’s mind. ‘You dare assume a god to toil with the inventions of a species as low as yourself?’ There was that noise again…   
Adrian was enveloped in a haze of blue, beginning to feel a bit funny.   
‘Instead of killing you, cockroach, I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget; to live without what your kind believes is luxury. To fight,’ There was that booming crash, ‘to live and to win as your kind did before they became so reliant on what they consider technology.’ Adrian’s field of view slowly started to dim. Blue overtook his vision. ‘Do this, become strong, and just maybe I’ll consider bringing you back to this time. Your Charizard will be your only link to this world.’  
And with that, Adrian was pushed back by a blast of light, and began to fall through the blue.

Hello! Thanks for reading!  
If you enjoyed this story, why not check out my profile, or, better yet, join my Discord! We’d love to see you there, and, if you joined, you’d be able to suggest a story, read them as I write them (If you don’t mind spoilers), and, overall, just have an awesome time! The code to join is “rFFBBm5”  
Can’t wait to see you there!


End file.
